grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Hologroj/Transcript
This is the transcript for the episode ‘Hologroj’. {| class="wikitable" width="100%" valign="top" ! |''(theme song)'' |- ! |''(Episode starts with exterior of the Riffin's house, then cuts to Laney holding a baseball bat, with Kon being the catcher.)'' |- !Kon |offscreen Batter batter, swing, batter! |- !Laney |So, all I have to do is hit the melon and I get ownership of Kon? |- !Kin |That's right! |- !Laney |You're gonna love being my sister! |- ! |''(Laney swings and hits Kon in the head)'' |- !Kon |Strike! |- !Laney |Hey! I swung right through it! |- !Kin |That's because it's a three-dimensional image formed by light. Corey had me build him a hologram machine. |- !Laney |Why would he ask you to do that? |- !Corey |I'll let this breaking news story tell you why. |- ! |''(Corey turns on the news)'' |- !Buzz |An unknown source has claimed that Grojband, a band nobody knew existed, has mysteriously disappeared and will no longer be making the music no one has ever heard of! |- !Chance |And, according to an even more unknown source, since Grojband's untimely demise, interest in the band has risen above, "Grojband is a thing?" |- !Laney |You told the news we were dead?! |- !Corey |''Playing'' dead, Lanes. Nothing makes a band more popular than a mysterious disappearance and or presumed death! Our fans are gonna go nuts! And just as our popularity is about to peak- |- !Laney |We reemerge to soak up the fame! |- !Corey |Not exactly. If we're the band that disappeared, we have to stay disappeared. Until, our beyond awesome ghost-selves put on a show in the park! |- !Kin |But we don't have ghosts of us. |- ! |''(Corey waggles his eyebrows at Kin.)'' |- !Kin |Oh, I see. |- ! |''(Screen changes to show holographic Grojband, or, Hologrojband, performing on the stage. Kon, Corey, and Laney watch them play.)'' |- !Kin, Corey, & Laney |Creepy. |- !Kin |They've got our moves and our stage presence, but like us, they don't have lyrics. So until we get some, all they do is post flyers promoting the show and say this: |- ! |''(Kin presses button on a remote)'' |- !Holo-Corey |Are you ready to rock? We'll see you in the park. |- ! |''(Holo-Corey posts flyers around the garage, including onto Corey's head.)'' |- !Corey |We'll get lyrics, Kin. The hard part was making the holograms. Let's take a break and feed some squirrels. |- !Kin & Kon |excitedly Whee! Squirrels, squirrels, squirrels, squirrels! |- ! |''(Screen shows Trina flirting with a cut-out of Nick Mallory. Mina impersonates Nick.)'' |- !Mina |Nick Nick says Trina's face is pretty. |- !Trina |Aw, Nick, this old thing? |- !Mina |Nick] Nick wonders if any of us truly exists. |- !Trina |Stop reading your philosophy. It like, makes you think, which makes me think and I can't flirt with you pretending to be Nick if I'm all like, thinking and junk! |- !Mina |I just think you could practice deep conversations, too. |- !Trina |No, Mina! Less brains, more flirts. |- !Holo-Corey |offscreen Are you ready to rock? |- !Trina |Of course I'm ready to- Wait. Mina! |- !Mina |Uh, sorry. throat, continues in deep voice Nick says- |- !Holo-Corey |offscreen We'll see you in the park. |- !Trina |Stop doing my brother's super dork voice! Fake Nick was like, totally crushing. |- !Mina |B-B-But I'm not doing Corey's voice! |- ! |''(Screen cuts to Holo-Corey pointing at the T.V. before cutting to show the whole garage.)'' |- !Holo-Corey |Are you ready to rock? We'll see you in the park. |- !Trina |''Broom me.'' |- ! |''(Trina is given a broom, following to try and hit each of the Hologrojband members.)'' |- !Trina |on T.V. Mina! Make Nick compliment my broom swinging! |- ! |''(Garage door closes over screen, opening to show Holo-Corey posting a flyer on a utility pole)'' |- !Holo-Corey |We'll see you in the park. |- ! |''(Screen cuts Mayor Mellow in his car as a crowd of people pass by, screaming.)'' |- !Mayor Mellow |Are we late for a sidewalk sale? |- ! |''(Holo-Corey posts a flyer onto Mayor Mellow's windshield.)'' |- !Holo-Corey |We'll see you in the park. |- !Mayor Mellow |Ghosts! The sixth dimension is open, mother! |- ! |''(Scene cuts to Grojband walking down the sidewalk; Kon appears scratched and bruised up)'' |- !Corey |Ah, feeding squirrels is the best. |- !Kon |Until you ask to share and they get all greedy and bitey! And I didn't know they don't like to be hugged! |- !Kin |Guys, look! |- ! |''(Hologrojband are walking around, posting flyers everywhere.)'' |- !Laney |offscreen Our holograms, they've escaped! |- !Kin |How did they get out? |- !Kon |Don't worry, I'll round them up. Hologrojband You can come home the easy way, or the hard way. And after those squirrels were so mean, I'm begging for you to choose the hard way. |- !Holo-Corey |Are you ready to rock? |- !Kon |Hard. Way. It. Is. |- ! |''(Kon attempts to grab Holo-Corey, only to find him intangible.)'' |- !Kon |Huh? |- ! |''(Holo-Corey grabs Kon and beats him up, Kon returning onscreen where Grojband is sitting on a park bench.)'' |- !Laney |Dude, how did you get beaten up by holograms? They're. . . light. |- !Corey |Come on. Let's go back and make a plan before people notice and make a scene. |- ! |''(Grojband walk offscreen with Corey dragging Kon. Hologram Transition to Buzz standing in front of the Riffin's house.)'' |- !Buzz |People are making a scene because they've noticed that the ghosts of Grojband have risen from their graves and are haunting Peaceville as they promote their upcoming ghost-gig in the park tonight. |- !Laney |Core, those holograms are gonna perform tonight, without lyrics, and everyone's gonna remember us as a lousy band. |- !Corey |Aw, man, you're right, Lanes. Kin, you gotta shut them down. |- !Kin |No can do. I programmed the holograms to be just like us; with our unstoppable desire to rock! |- !Trina |Ugh, didn't I sweep you guys out of here like, an hour ago? Be like, gone when I'm back or it's broom time again. |- !Buzz |Trina Riffin, sister of Corey Riffin, has just appeared. Let's see if we can get some tears. Trina, what would you like to say about the devastating loss of your disappeared ghost brother? |- !Trina |Disappeared? He's dis-fortunately inside the garage right now. |- !Buzz |Inside your heart, possibly. Everywhere else, he's a ghost. |- !Trina |Are you bonkers?! He's right here! |- ! |''(Trina opens the garage door to find the garage to be empty.)'' |- !Trina |offscreen Like, what and what not? |- !Buzz |Good luck with your crumbling reality. |- ! |''(Trina screams and runs offscreen.)'' |- !Buzz |And for those of us not having a mental breakdown, we'll see you tonight in the park. |- !Kate & Allie |We love you, ghost-Grojband! |- ! |''(Garage door closes and Grojband come out of hiding from behind the couch.)'' |- !Corey |Told you we could all fit behind this sofa. |- !Laney |Congrats, but holo-band is still gonna play tonight, without lyrics. And they're gonna stink! |- !Corey |We can't let that happen. I guess we gotta come clean and say we never disappeared. |- ! |''(Cuts to Kate and Allie sitting on the sofa with Corey explaining the truth to them)'' |- !Corey |So, to sum up, it was a hoax. The good thing is, we're alive! |- !Kate |You're not Grojband! offscreen You're Grojband cover band! |- ! |''(Kate and Allie start walking out.)'' |- !Kate |Too soon, Grojband cover band. Too soon. |- !Corey |Well, that was a fail. Who knew people hated cover bands so much? |- ! |''("People hate cover bands" transition to Trina and Mina walking down the sidewalk.)'' |- !Trina |If my brother was gone, I'd be happy. But I'm not happy. So, that mean my brother does exist. You agree with me, right? |- !Mina |Our friendship contract says I have to agree with everything you say. So, yes. But this book says that maybe none of us really exist, that maybe we just think we exist. |- !Trina |Which would mean you don't exist. |- !Mina |Well, the book says I might not, but- into an open manhole |- !Trina |You don't exist. |- ! |''(Trina rushes back beside the open manhole, looking around before gasping.)'' |- !Trina |I just philosophized Mina away. So cool! |- ! |''(Trina walks away, laughing. Screen cuts to exterior of Riffin's house and then to Grojband inside the garage.)'' |- !Corey |All right, pacing didn't give me any ideas. What do you guys got? |- !Kin |Holo-band is programmed just like us. To shut down after performing one song. |- !Kon |Only, we have got some meat inside. That's the difference. |- !Corey |That's it! They're empty inside. We just need to step inside the holograms and play the song. Once it's over, holo-band will shut off, revealing us. It's a comeback show! |- !Laney |Not bad, but what about lyrics? |- ! |''(Screen cuts to a news report.)'' |- !Buzz |While hoards of fans packed this park for tonight's ghost concert, Trina Riffin has yet to accept the fact that her brother is actually a ghost. |- !Trina |Corey, show yourself to me. Show yourself so I know you're real. growls There you are, I knew it! |- !Buzz |Look at this! Trina is about to reunite with the ghost of her brother. How brave. |- !Trina |Everyone thinks you're a lame ghost, and I know you're really a lame real. Now tell them I'm legit un-crazy! |- ! |''(Trina tries to grab Holo-Corey.)'' |- !Trina |Ugh! Stop not being real and let me grab you! Gasp. Corey's not real? None of them are real! |- ! |''(Screen goes back to Grojband.)'' |- !Corey |That's it! I wonder what would happen if Trina thought hunky Nick Mallory didn't exist. |- !Kon |Dude, she'd diary enough lyrics for a greatest hits album! |- !Corey |Exactly. Kin? |- !Kin |One non-existent Nick Mallory, coming up. |- ! |''("Nick doesn't really exist" transition to the Grojband, who are now at the park with Nick Mallory.)'' |- !Nick |Nick digs a pre-concert laser show. |- !Corey |Lasers are pretty cool. Oh! You should turn your cellphone off so it doesn't interrupt the concert. |- !Nick |Nick thanks you for the reminder. |- ! |''(Nick takes out his cellphone to record a greeting. Kon is holding a microphone above Nick's head.)'' |- !Nick |Nick says, "Nick's not here right now". |- ! |''(Kon and Corey exchange a thumbs-up before screen cuts to Trina walking around near the stage. Corey comes up to her.)'' |- !Corey |Hey, Trina! Thanks for coming to our show! |- !Trina |Your show? Your show? maniacally You don't even exist! Nothing does. |- !Corey |You got me, I'm not real. No one is. Not even Nick Mallory. |- !Trina |Ha! Nice try. Nick is totes real. Totes real! |- !Corey |Go ahead. Call him and see. |- ! |''(Trina dials in Nick's number.)'' |- !Nick |voicemail Nick says, "Nick's not here right now". |- !Trina |Nick's... not here right now? |- !Holo-Nick |offscreen Nick says, "Nick's not here right now". |- !Trina |But you're right there! Like, the realest! |- ! |''(Trina attempts to hug Nick, only to end up falling to the ground. Kin and Kon high-five, from the hologram machine.)'' |- !Trina |Nick Mallory isn't... here? And if Nick doesn't exist, nothing exists. screams Nothing! |- ! |''(Trina goes into Diary Mode. Corey grabs Trina's diary.)'' |- !Corey |Let's rock! |- ! |''(Grojband step into their hologram selves.)'' |- ! |''(Grojband performing I'm Back.)'' |- !Corey |Do I even have a name |- ! |when nobody says it but me? |- ! |Is there any point to fame |- ! |when they look but they never see? |- ! |I'm back, I'm back for the first time |- ! |I'm here, I'm here and I'm online |- ! |Can't you see that I'm right here in sight? |- ! |I'm back for the very first time |- ! |The person I want to be |- ! |The light that's inside of me |- ! |If this is a fantasy |- ! |I'll live it from A to Z |- ! |I'm back, I'm back for the first time |- ! |I'm here, I'm here and I'm online |- ! |Can't you see that I'm right here inside |- ! |I'm back for the very first time |- !Corey, Kin, & Laney |For the very first time, I'm back |- ! |''(Song ends and Hologrojband shut off, revealing Grojband.)'' |- !Kate & Allie |crowd We love you Grojband cover band! |- ! |''(Cut to Grojband back in the garage.)'' |- !Corey |What a great day, huh guys? |- !Kon |I'll say. These holo-mallows taste so good, and you never get full! |- !Laney |Why was today so great? Everyone thinks we're a copycat band. |- !Corey |What's wrong with copying yourself? |- ! |''(Spotlight shines on Corey.)'' |- !Corey |Should we stop saying "good morning" because we've already said it today? No! All you need is one great idea if you can use it again and again. |- !Holo-Corey |And sometimes, the idea is better the second time around. |- !Kin |I programmed in your little monologue this time. |- !Corey & Holo-Corey |Thanks for coming out, everyone! |- ! |''(Corey and Holo-Corey close the garage door.)'' |- Category:Transcripts